tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:S4D36: Rites of Passage/@comment-37430485-20190103215822
Hello everyone - First of all I am so glad to have met every single 1 of you, this game was very exciting, and Im honestly very glad about this challenge exists. So lets get started: Andhei - Dude we played in multiple games, I am sad you had to quit so early, I hope we can work together in the next game that I am sure we will play Arielle - Im sorry we didnt get to talk at all you were voted out early, hopefully next game I can get to know you better Matisse - Same as for Arielle I didnt get to know you as you were voted out earlier, hopefully we will play again and get to know each other better Tiago - We were on Ithaka, but sadly for you and Paolo, me Sepncer and Taylor decided to stick together as original members of Zakynthos. Im sorry you didnt have much of a chance to fight back Paolo - same as Tiago, after he was voted out we (me taylor Spencer) stuck together to vote you out. Sorry that you also didnt have much of a chance to stay. Peter - we didnt get to work together as much as we did in our previous games, I knew you were a huge social theat, though I was still sad to see you go, as after you losing donnas game I always want you to win at least one org, cause I know you deserve it! Mike - I havent talked to you, but I knew you were making multiple alliances, and I was honestly very scared of you. I was relieved when you were voted out, because I felt you would have been a major threat in the merge Andrei - my little buddy in Renes game, and 1 of the most genuine people I have ever met in these orgs. Im sorry I had to spread the roumor of romanians being so tight, that got you evicted, but I felt it as best for me. Im reall glad I got to know such an amazing person in Carlos game, and I ment everything I had told you back then via PM. Stay strong little buddy, until next time we meet! Marc - Sorry I had to blindside you, but I didnt know you very well, and it was just a strategtic move, to vote out a non romanian, and try to mcreate tension between the two biggest threats I considered at the momemtn (Su and Blake). Again Im sorry for the blindside, but strategicly it seemed as the best choice Blake - 1 of my frist allies in this game, even though we didnt talk a lot afterwards, I figured you are a major threat, and I was scared of you. I tried making you a tensions to make you and Su go after each other, but then you quit. Even though I was relieved with a major threat being gone, I trully hope next time you play fully until the end, and that your health is now much better. Cristian - A member of the romanian quartet, last time you played, I had heard as you being the leader, this time I didnt speak to you, because I knew you would be loyal to darius and reza, and I knew you would be going soon, so I just didnt want to approach you and vote you out. Great game for reaching the merge, and I hope to play with you once again! Darius - Last game you were completely fooling me for a long time, and only a lucky draw of rocks back then saved my alliance, so I was very much aware of you this time. We spoke a little after I voted out marc, but you probably figured my loyalty was temporary. Even though the night you went home, I voted for you, the plan wasnt you going, but I honestly didnt really care much, as I was going after you eventually. Good game dude, even though Im kinda sad that you didnt have much of a chance to fight back after merge Reza - The little snake, and the player by whose improvement I am just amazed. From being pretty much what I considered a goat in ignas's first game, to becoming a huge social threat now. I would have honestly loved to work with you, but I feared your romanian friends would vote for you at ftc thats why I decided this game to just vote you out, at f6 without lying anymore. I hope next time we play, you will not have so many close friends, so we can for once work together from beginning till the end ;) Miguel - Oh miguel, I was very emotinioal when I came to Su and told him everything about you me, the f2 that we had, and how we were gnning for him. Im trully very sorry I had to go against you, but after you and aaron voted for Darius, and leaving me in the dark, I switched my loyalties towards Su and Taylor, as I felt betrayed. Again Im sorry I broke our f2 promise, but hearing you were very close to reza and voting out Darius, made me mistrust you and Aaron. Maybe I misunderstood your intentions on that vote, but I felt betrayed, not because you two switched, but because I was left in the dark. Spencer - I wasnt lying when I told you that the first time I voted you out only because taylor had approached me first, and I trully couldnt believe the amount of challenges you had won to come back. Yu were right, me and Su did want to vote you out every single tribal when you returned, as the performance you had showned on RI showed you were a huge challenge beast. When you decided to quit it was both a relief and pity (just like with Blake) that I felt a huge threat was gone, but I hoped I could beat you in a diffrent way. I am very sorry for your family loss and hope you are feeling much better now Aaron - we didnt talk a lot, and just as for Miguel, if it wasnt for Darius's blindside, I would have worked with you together to gun after Su. You seemed like a very confident player, even though I was surprised you wanting to quit at f7. Nevertheless, it was an amazing experience playing with you, hopefully next time we can work together more! Su and Taylor - the f3 that we had agreed on at I think f7 or f6. I am so glad I got to work with such loyal players in the final stages of the game. I wish you both the best of luck at the final challenge, and may the best 1 win!